


Lesson

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby needs some advice from her elder sister. Yang, fortunately, is all too happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

The request was so unexpected that I actually looked up from my screen to stare at Ruby, my brows raised. " _Waaait_  wait wait, start over.  _What_  are you asking me to do exactly?"

Ruby groaned, her face flushing, and she tugged her hood down over her face. "Come on, Yang," she pleaded through the fabric, "we both know you heard me the first time."

I mimed clearing out my ear with my pinkie. "Yeah, well, I was sparring with the resident ice queen earlier. My ears are still full of Dust. So, come again?" I grinned and cupped my ear, cocking my head towards her. "Speak slowly and clearly."

" _Yang_ ," she began to huff.

"If you can't say it again, I guess it wasn't that important. Can I go back to my game now?" I indicated my Scroll, still grinning evilly at her. "I was in the middle of beating my high score and I'd like to get back to it, but if my  _darling baby sister_  needs some help, I'd be glad to leave it on pause—"

Ruby groaned, covering her face in one hand. "Weiss and I," she repeated, mumbling through her fingers, "are going on a date on Friday, and I  _think_  I'm expected to kiss her and I have  _no idea what I'm supposed to do with that._ "

I closed my Scroll, bracing my elbow on the lid to rest my chin in my hand. I gave her an innocent smile. "I can see how that would be a problem."

She was silent for a long time before finally realizing.

"...Yang."

"Yes, Ruffles?"

Ruby huffed, dropping her hand and stamping her foot. " _Help me!_ " she whined. I clapped my hands together, cackling. "Please? Just some pointers or something so I don't completely screw it up! She'd probably be disappointed and I really,  _really_  just want it to be a nice night—"

I held up a hand, still shaking with laughter. "Calm it down, Rubes, I'm just messin' with ya. You do know that pointers aren't gonna help you like at all, right? Kissing isn't exactly a research project." Her face fell. I waved her off. "Oh, don't make that face at me. I'm not saying I won't help, I'm just saying  _tips and tricks_  aren't gonna help you a lot without uh... at least a  _little_  practicing." I held my thumb and forefinger about an inch apart and winked.

It took her a moment for it to click. Her blush returned full-force. " _Uh_ —"

I grinned wickedly, putting my Scroll aside and half-yanking her onto the bed with me. "Not to worry, s'what big sisters are for, yeah? Passing on knowledge?"

She squirmed when I hooked my arm around her waist, pulling her into my lap and locking her in place. " _Yeah_ , but—"

"But nothin', this'll be a quick crash course. C'mon, I've already agreed to help now," I said, still grinning up a storm. Ruby growled when I intentionally squeezed her around the middle. "Lighten up, Rembrandt!" She looked up at me finally, still pouting. I tutted. "Don't give me that look. Actually just close your eyes, making out is super weird when your eyes are open."

"Is it?" Her silver eyes closed anyway.

"Oh, yeah, it's majorly awkward. Lesson one, don't do that." I ruffled her hair and stole a quick kiss, startling a yelp out of her. "Hm... lesson two, we're gonna invest in some lip balm for you, your lips are majorly chapped." She began opening her eyes. "Hey, eyes  _closed_ , squirt."

Ruby huffed but complied, clenching her eyes shut. "This is  _so_  unnecessary," she griped.

I deliberately cleared my throat. "Do you want my advice or  _not?_ "

She stiffened. "I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing and just listen," I snorted. She settled down again, still uncertain even with her eyes closed. I kissed her again, slower, cupping her face in my hands. "Always start out slow, like that," I informed her, resting my forehead against hers. "Start out too hard or too fast and then you have nowhere to build up to and it sucks. Don't do it."

She was quiet for a moment. "...okay..."

I cocked my head to the side, smirking despite that she couldn't see me. "Need a second demonstration?"

"No, I—" I swallowed her protest with a second kiss, shutting her up. She gave an annoyed little growl against me.

"Who's the teacher here again?" I teased. "But seriously, relax a little more this time, though, it's supposed to feel nice, not forced. And maybe open your mouth just a lil bit."

Ruby pouted at the multiple criticisms, but obediently took a deep breath to calm her nerves and let her eyes slip closed again. I cupped the nape of her neck to hold her in place and moved in once more.

That was, possibly, one of the more pleasant kisses I'd had, her lips chapped but pliable against mine. One of us gave a soft, breathy moan into the kiss, and I didn't care who. My fingers slid up to tangle in Ruby's soft, wild hair, ruffling her locks as my lips brushed softly against hers.

Then the door opened, Blake's startled yelp got the better of us, and Ruby went sprawling to the floor. Damn. I knew I should've told her to lock the door first.

Blake's brows were raised nearly to their hairline, golden eyes looking... well, truthfully not as surprised as I would've hoped. Their jaw worked briefly for a moment and then they shook their head and began backing out of the room.

"Blake—" Ruby tried desperately to explain, her face roughly the same shade as her cloak.

"Ah-ah," Blake said with a quick shake of their head, "I don't want to hear it, I saw absolutely nothing, goodbye." And they left quickly, closing the door behind them.

I hooted in laughter, falling back on my bed and clapping my hands delightedly. I couldn't have planned Ruby's embarrassment more if I'd tried. Ruby gaped between me and the door momentarily before sprinting out with a cry of "Wait, no, Blake, hold on, it wasn't what it looked like!" I distantly heard Blake's shouts of " _LA LA LA I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW, RUBY._ "

Still rippling with mirth, I scooped up my Scroll to resume my game and absently licked my lips.

She could've used another lesson, but. Not bad.

**Author's Note:**

> * You feel your sins crawling on your back.


End file.
